theconfidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaea Desantis
Isaea was born into poverty; his family living in Stormwind, well, mor like surviving. Isaea was a good kid and trained fast with hand to hand combat, he's greatly skilled in daggers also. Isaea's parents. Dan and Michelle were very rebelious people, they didin't believe in the light or the law. After being labled Hertiecs, there rights were taken from them. Soon they met up in the sewers and concieved Isaea. At the age of two Isaea started to train hand to hand, he's sister was also born at this age. He taught her everything he knew. A few years passed as they grow up, they would walk around and play with everything they found. One day they were playing in the trade districts, stealing cheese, bread, milk or more, when the Horde raided Stormwind, they slaughtered his sister, and poor Isaea could do nothing about it but watch as his sister got decapitated. An undead rogue found Isaea during the raid crying in a corner. The Forsaken was about to slay the small human before realizing he always wanted an apprentice. He took the small child deep into the woods of Silverpine. He tought him the ways of Daggers and Poisons, it took awhile, he gave him food, water, a place to stay, his gear. Isaea left the undead, though he never told him his name. Isaea was about thirteen when he left, fending for himself, he doesn't talk to many people and he could notice the smallest movement. He was strolling through Dun'Moroh in the winter when a dwarf spotted him, Isaea's gear was old and ratty, he had no food and snot was running down his lip. The dwarf feeling bad said "They call me Runbrek Ironbeard!" this was the first thing the dwarf every said, and without a reply he took Isaea in, being around Fourteen and a half. He tought him the way of guns and traps. Took'em awhile to get it but when he did, he could hit an apple 500 yards away with his rifle. The dwarf bought him gear ((The one in the picture.)) and said he was old enough to fend for himself, he sent him on his way with a wolf and a few hundred gold. Isaea felt bad for leaving the undead without a thank you for all he did. He travelled great distances to find Silverpine, when he did, he got into many fights with the creatures and people. His dog died while fighting the worgens of Pyrewood. He was raiding the food stock of the tavern when an undead put a knive to his throat and said "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." Isaea calmly replied "Because I am your apprentice, Isaea." With this the undead let him go, but that was a horrible move, see, Isaea wanted revenge for his sister and he waited for ever, he took his rifle and within' a split second the undeads rotting brains and green blood was on the wall. He travelled abit more before finding Fenris Keep. Once empty and left to the pests. A few people stayed here. He was greated harshly and not cared for at first, but they found him as an asset and invited him to what they called. Confidence. A group of crimanls and Thieves, assassins, the shady looking, just where Isaea would fit in Category:Isaea Category:Desantis Category:Isaea Desantis Category:Gun Category:Picture Category:Weapon Category:Assassin Category:Guild Category:Confidence Category:WOW Category:WoW Category:Gear Category:Character Category:Character sheet Category:Characters Category:Chars